This invention relates generally to methods of mounting components to vessels, and more particularly to methods of mounting components to vessels without damaging the vessel or the inner liner of the vessel.
High pressure vessels can be used to store gases, such as hydrogen or compressed natural gas (CNG), for example, under pressure. These high pressure vessels can be fiber composite vessels (known as “type 4” vessels) because they have a good storage to weight ratio.
Type 4 vessels have two layers: an outer layer, made of a carbon fiber matrix for example, designed to bear the mechanical load; and an inner layer, or liner, made of a bubble of plastic, designed to prevent leaking. The fiber composite can be a carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) structure.
The mounting of components, such as valves, to these high pressure vessels can damage the interface between the boss and the inner liner of the vessel when torque is applied to the component.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for mounting components to vessels which reduce or prevent damage to the vessel.